


Stargazing + Handholding

by sparkleeye



Series: Harringrove Week of Love [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Handholding, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleeye/pseuds/sparkleeye
Summary: this was for the harringrove week of love, but i believe the collection has thus been closed, so here i am uploading things late...but have some lovestruck boys doing some summer stargazing, anyway! the constellation overlaid over their hands is corona borealis/the northern crown and represents the story of ariadne helping defeat the minotaur with theseus, only to be abandoned on an island after they were married. she was rescued by dionysus and they fell in love -- the crown is said to be a gift from him to her for their wedding. (i think you can guess why i picked this constellation).





	Stargazing + Handholding

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the harringrove week of love, but i believe the collection has thus been closed, so here i am uploading things late... 
> 
> but have some lovestruck boys doing some summer stargazing, anyway! the constellation overlaid over their hands is corona borealis/the northern crown and represents the story of ariadne helping defeat the minotaur with theseus, only to be abandoned on an island after they were married. she was rescued by dionysus and they fell in love -- the crown is said to be a gift from him to her for their wedding. (i think you can guess why i picked this constellation).

**Author's Note:**

> on [tumblr](http://sparkleeye.tumblr.com/post/182831110135/harringroveweekoflove-day-4-stargazing) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/sparkly_eye/status/1096168801731637248)


End file.
